Mi Pequeña Van Helsing
by Ana Luisa Cuan Gomez De Cullen
Summary: Mini One-Shot Momento tierno entre Edward y Bella muy bizarro se me ocurrió de repente y solo pude escribirlo Pasen a leerlo Es 31 de octubre y una rara platica pasa en el sillón mientras Edward y Bella ven una pelicula Vampiros,un Beso, colmillos y extraños parecidos... Creo que lo continuare no se cuanto y lo unico que tendran en comun sera que seran puras estupideces mias :3


_**Disclaimer: **_**Solo la trama es mía los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

Situado después de Eclipse y antes de Amanecer

**Bella POV**

Era 31 de octubre lo único que eso significaba era Halloween jamás me gusto esa fecha se preguntaran seguramente porque rayos no le gustaría Halloween a la mejor amiga de un licántropo y novia y prometida de un Vampiro, pues fácil aunque jamás lo admití no soporto ni las películas de terror ni los monstruos me dan terror, afortunadamente Edward me ha salvado de Alice y no ha permitido que me obligue a salir vestida o de algo ridículo o de algo que al verme al espejo probablemente me asuste y grite.

Edward podemos ver otra cosa – le susurre al oído estábamos viendo "Drácula" y aunque al parecer a Edward le parecía divertido a mí no esto me da miedo

Te asusta – me preguntó inmediatamente negué con la cabeza definitivamente esto no sería como mi miedo a las agujas o a los truenos no de esto sí que no se podría enterar

Ven aquí - me extendió sus brazos inmediatamente me pegué más a él

Sé que te asusta pero no entiendo porque a decir verdad me parece divertido – me dijo Edward entre risas bien creo que llego la hora de hablar podía gritar libremente pues Charlie estaría toda la noche en la comisaría en Halloween aumentaban los arrestos y no se puede perder uno

Me parece aterrador – le solté rápidamente y escondí mi sonrojado rostro en su cuello

Si te parece aterrador ahora mira la tele – me dijo volteé solo por curiosidad un vampiro tenía la cabeza de lado sobre el cuello de una chica inmediatamente volteé no quería ver eso era horrible

así exactamente te ves tú – me dijo Edward riendo

no es gracioso podrías cambiarle – apretó un botón aleatorio y termino en un canal para niños

vamos Bella 3 vampiros han intentado matarte tienes uno enfrente y tu mejor amigo y su pandilla son licántropos como puedes temerle a eso creo que sería más lógico temerle a Alice – me dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos

pero es diferente tú no tienes ni enormes colmillos ni sales por las noches a matar gente sin ninguna importancia – le dije es verdad los de la televisión dan mucho miedo y el no a pesar de que su semblante ensombreció no sé porque

precisamente por eso amor yo al contrario es como si tuviera en la frente escrito "acércate" por eso te he dicho mil veces soy más peligroso que un vampiro como los de Hollywood - me dijo con una voz muy cariñosa

sabes si viera un vampiro igual a esos saldría corriendo definitivamente – le dije esta vez yo reí igual que él, el timbre se escuchó mire suplicante a Edward para saber quién era

Alice – susurró simplemente

Vamos – le dije y me pare del sillón para ir hacia la puerta al abrir estaba ahí Alice con ojos rojos ligeramente ensombrecidos y unos enormes y sobresalientes colmillos

Ahhhhhh – grité corrí hacía adentro de la casa eso no era posible pero simplemente mi cerebro cedió ante el miedo y al pasar por la cocina había algunos ajos instintivamente fui hacía ellos y comencé a lanzárselos a Alice que estaba con una mirada aterrorizada en el rostro cuando los ajos le golpearon volteo y grito

Asco Bella apestare gracias a ti ugh – me dijo y se fue rápido mientras gritaba – solo quería ver si tenían dulce para ayudarme a ganar – dijo me quede estática en mi lugar y después fui corriendo hacía Edward que me abrazo y me dijo – tranquila era solo un disfraz que consiguió en internet – me dijo

Pero sus ojos… - fue lo que conteste

Eran solo lentillas Bella – me dijo me recupere de mi trauma y le mire el me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que yo tanto amo

Bien creo que ahora sabes lo que pasa cuando veo algo así – ambos reímos

Y yo creo que debo comenzar a temerte Mi pequeña Van Helsing – me dijo solo reí

Yo jamás sería Van Helsing si eso implica dañarte estúpido y sexy vampiro – le dije el sonrío con su sonrisa torcida y le besé en ese momento me di cuenta que somos la más dispareja pareja que puede haber en este mundo Por eso nuestro amor es tan único

**FIN**

**N/A: ustedes saben que lo único que espero de esto es que les guste y que se diviertan tanto como yo me divierto escribiéndolo esto es un nuevo récord pues lo termine en una media hora todo empezó en el momento que pensé que pasaría si bella decide confesar que realmente teme a los vampiros y de ahí nació esto espero les guste quede muy satisfecha con lo que hice**

**Ana :3**


End file.
